Just Dance Making Waves 2017
Just Dance Making Waves 2017 '''is an upcoming fandmade game for Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, PS3, and PS4 on October 2016 and Nintendo Switch on March 2017 Gameplays And Features ''Just Dance'' Controller''' (for iOS, Android and Windows Phone) * 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move included! * Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! * Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. * Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. '''''Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch, and PC only) * The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! * More than 200 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! * New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. * A time-limited trial of Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited comes in every box of Just Dance Making Waves 2017! Just Dance Making Waves Machine '(8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch, and PC only) * Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. * Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on ''Just Dance! * If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! '''Sweat + Playlists * Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! Introducing Team Battle * Dancers compete against each other * 6 players (3 players VS. 3 players) * 4 players (2 players VS. 2 players) Dance Quests * Dance Quest will be added since it's absence in Just Dance Making Waves 2016 World Dance Floor * The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th- and 8th-Gen consoles Tracklist The tracklist has confirmed in Just Dance Making Waves 2017. JDMWU2016=Song also in Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited in Just Dance Making Waves 2017 JDU2017=Song Also In Just Dance 2017 as an Unlimited Exclusive JDK2014=Song also in Just Dance Kids 2014 SJDMW2017=Song supposed to be in Just Dance Making Waves 2017 JD2018=Song also in Just Dance 2018 GE=Available Only In Gold Edition (8th Generation Consoles) JDMWNE=Song is an exclusive track in Just Dance Making Waves Now Exclusive NSE= Nintendo Switch Exclusive NNS=Song is not in Nintendo Switch S-JDMU=Song in Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited (Nintendo Switch Only) Unlimited Exclusive DE=Double Exclusive on 7th Generation Consoles JD2018=Song also in Just Dance 2018 Dance Quests Alternate Routines Party Master Mode Party Master Mode is available in Just Dance Making Waves 2017 on Wii U and Nintendo Switch (starting in March) despite not returning in Just Dance 2017. Drop In The Ocean was used by the Mermaid Version and Downtown was used by the Old School Version, Mashups NSS=Mashup is Not on Nintendo Switch